


Doctor's Visit

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Injury Recovery, Magic, Major Character Injury, Medical, Permanent Injury, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Son, Post everything really, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Reveal, Saltmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter winced as he landed on the landing pad, “Shouldn'ta tried webswinging.”“You good, cuz?” Blondie swung over, but didn't risk sending up flags by landing beside him,“Yeah, just, impact hurts...”“Yeah, it does. Let me know when you're heading back, you got my number.” Peter grumbled as This World Spider-man swung off, followed by a slightly smaller black and red suit one.“Take care, Murdock! Let us know how it's looking!”“Later Miles,” Peter smiled and held his good arm up in a wave as the kid followed after his Spider-mentor. He was still smiling as he headed in, “Hey, J, what's the score today?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Doctor's Visit

Peter winced as he landed on the landing pad, “Shouldn'ta tried webswinging.”

“You good, cuz?” Blondie swung over, but didn't risk sending up flags by landing beside him,

“Yeah, just, impact hurts...”

“Yeah, it does. Let me know when you're heading back, you got my number.” Peter grumbled as This World Spider-man swung off, followed by a slightly smaller black and red suit one.

“Take care, Murdock! Let us know how it's looking!”

“Later Miles,” Peter smiled and held his good arm up in a wave as the kid followed after his Spider-mentor. He was still smiling as he headed in, “Hey, J, what's the score today?”

“They're waiting in the lab, Sir has been... fussy of late.”

“He been keeping up with himself?”

“We had a rough patch recently over worrying about some... things, but it's settled down now.”

“What things?”

“I believe Sir wishes to tell you in person.”

Peter hunched and then winced when that pulled on his shoulder wrong, “Ugh, I finished our Deal, Jarvis, I ain't in the mood to make another.”

“No worries, Mr. Murdock, it's merely an announcement.”

Peter smiled and held up his good arm, “Hey, Bruce, how's it been?”

Bruce chuckled as he winced and shifted his scarred up shoulder, “Still aches some days. Usually before it rains.”

“Yeah, that'll get your bones aching every time. So, you required an update, so, you good for it?”

Bruce looked concerned as he popped two of his pain pills before he pulled his sling loose, “You doing alright with those?”

“Yeah, that's the first I've had today. Okay, maybe the second, but I rolled in my sleep and it was on fire when I woke up so I had a dose then too. It hasn't been that bad for awhile though. I just know I'm gonna have to get a jump start on this to deal with getting this all off.”

“Alright then, let me get my tools,” Bruce's shoulder still caught on him, but at least the damage was long healed. Peter was wincing, “Any problem with infection?”

Peter shook his head, “Not according to dad, but there was still a lot of fucking heat in my arm even after you guys let me get home. Feels like infection for sure. It's, yeah, it's bad and it's a burn, and yeah, it's still seeping like a fresh burn so, get gloves, or you know what I mean.”

“Had any problem cleaning it or wrapping it?”

Peter gulped as he felt the bandage sticking as it pulled away from his lower arm, “Blaze, my uh, classmate, she's going into the medical side while minoring in Chem, she's been helping me. And good God has this been a fucking trial for her. But no, nothing horrible. She said the color looks good for healing burns and it's otherwise fine, just, seems to be staying a fresh wound this time at least.”

“Hey, kid, how's it,” Stark stopped as Peter turned his head toward him, wincing when he felt the pull on his shoulder. “That bad huh?”

Peter couldn't stop laughing, “I've had worse... At least I can still do magic without feeling like my entire circulatory system is on fire. So, yeah, I've had worse.”

“Kid, your armor isn't reeled in all the way. You still got splotches showing,” Tony tapped his back, along his right side, and Peter couldn't stop the groan. “Sorry.”

“That wasn't hurting, it's just, I know what that means... Goddamnit my back was doing good too...”

“What's it mean?”

Peter winced as he concentrated and started shivering at the exposed flesh, “Get the Brillo pad...” He blinked at the mortified looks behind him, “That bad, huh?”

“Put it back, kid,” Stark finally said, while Bruce nodded and put a large green hand on his left shoulder, “Just, put it back, we'll deal with your arm first. Then we'll deal with your back.”

Peter glared, “Jarvis...” His glare fell to disbelief as he saw his muscles shifting and even ribs in a few spots as he breathed, “Okay, yeah, arm first, then back.”

“Let's deal with this pain first, then we'll deal with places that aren't causing you pain.”

Peter sighed, “I think the pills kicked in,” he barely felt anything from the tugging on his hand, though he did wince when it was finally exposed. “Great, I'm one infection away from losing everything...”

“When have you gotten an infection, kid?”

“Not since the bite, but, that... it's not AS bad, like damage wise, but that's a whole lot of compromised skin and tissue, and the last time, my suit protected it from all that but it also made the recovery time a lot longer. And my elbow is still like, weak and hurts.”

“Yeah kid, we can see this.”

“See it?”

“Yeah, took a strip off you really good on the outside, looks like it tore the hell out of the back of it. We're going to have to do something about that eventually. It's not just going to heal on it's own.”

“What's your guys' Doc been saying about it? Mine, has not been too happy with it...”

“Said it should have been dealt with immediately, and he's still pissed we wouldn't let him get you under a knife to try to minimize the tendon damage in it... But, you were already gone back home before we knew the full severity.”

“Yep, Doc thinks the same, he's pissed about it too. Didn't tell me about the tendon damage though. So, he in? For a consult?”

“He should be soon, I think he had a class he had to finish teaching.”

“He's here and Jarvis is just now telling me about it,” Peter hunched down, oh Doc was on the warpath...

“Hey, Doc, um, how's it been?”

“Alright, come on, up with, I need to see your range,” this world's Doc was a lot more blunt and too the point. Eh, given the situation, his Doc would have been the same probably, well definitely. “Come on.”

Peter let his arm be raised, “Shoulder's catching.”

“How bad?”

“Just,” he shifted it and flinched as it popped, “Been pinned too long, pressure build up.”

“Alright, full range, show me it.”

Stark practically cackled as he brought up Jarvis' latest scans, “He definitely got his bedside manner from you, Strange...”

“Hey, I coulda just let you die, Stark,” Peter glared then winced at the scans, “Oh this is gonna suck...”

“They should have let me get the tendon fixed before sending you home...”

Stark glared and pulled up the original scans, “Tell me you didn't think this kid would be fine.'

Peter sighed at the images as they bickered at each other, “So, the tendon was damaged... You couldn't have known it woulda tensed so much during recovery that it would snap and retract during it... I've, I've healed some heavy shit overnight, Doc. I probably just moved wrong or hyper extended it somehow so it just gave instead of healing. My bad.”

“Hah,” Stark waved toward him, “See, even the kid couldn't call that one. It ain't on you Doc, so stop being such a tight ass about it.”

Peter waved off Bruce, “Doc's got this. Doc, come on, let's check my range. Stark, when was the last time you stopped mainline coffee and had really food and water?”

“Oh, no, you do not get to pull rank anymore, we completed our deal-”

“15 hours...”

“Traitor,” Stark hissed at the ceiling.

“Though only 8 since he's had actual water.”

“I will disown you, Jarvis, don't test me!” Bruce was chuckling as he all but picked him up and drug him from the room.

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“Always and forever, thank you, Mr. Murdock.”

“So, Doc, are you pissed at yourself because... you saw this, or are you pissed because you made the deal and feel like you've failed somehow?”

Strange finally shifted to his bad side, “I'm pissed at myself because, there was only one way to win this. Only one single chance, and I knew what the cost could be, but I didn't see you- Something in that span of a few seconds between the offer and the snap, had changed, altering everything. Because of that... Until you, there was no chance. Without doing what you did, Thanos would still be in our universe.”

“It's been 3 years, right?”

“Yes, 3, why?”

“3 years ago, I, fucked up pretty bad. I got myself nearly gutted, well from a medical professional's option, I did get myself gutted, by Dr. Doom. And, I had no choice but to escape. So,” Peter brought his hand up, swirling it to open a portal, “My first spell... My first successful cast of a portal spell. After that, I cast my first successful shield, automatically protecting myself from an unknown person when I was delirious with pain and blood loss and, so tired... I threw you off me, half dead, not even conscious, while you were trying to help me.” Strange sat back as the portal faded, “And, my stupid ass has been practicing as your pupil since, because I just, can't not know or do something that advanced in study. My mind is a horrible place when it's bored or scared...” Peter smiled as he tapped his neck, “And I've suffered the consequences of that many times.”

“I'm still in your world? And I'm teaching you?”

“Yeah, I'm My Dr. Strange's apprentice. I didn't even know it for the longest time until finally admitted it. But, he's always helped me as I learned, so, didn't think anything of it because we were friends outside of just learning.”

“You're My Apprentice in your home universe?”

“Yeah, Apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme. Too bad it doesn't look all that well on applications.”

Strange cracked up, nearly falling as his hand scrambled for a stool to sit beside him, “Oh, kid, you're much more than that.” Peter was confused, wincing when Strange lifted his arm again, “Come on, let's get this fixed up properly, give you the best chance at a full recovery.”

“What'd you mean by that?”

Strange shook his head, “You are, not an Apprentice. Yes, you may still be learning, but you are most assuredly not an Apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme.”


End file.
